In various situations the selective delivery of high-voltage direct current (DC) is required between a voltage source and various electrical components. Presently, existing high-voltage connectors require very high insertion/extraction forces, making it difficult to mate or unmate a plug with its corresponding socket.
High contact resistance is also encountered with existing connectors, along with a corresponding high voltage drop in the power distribution system. Thermal dissipation due to the resistance raises the contact temperature and results in deterioration of the electrical contacts and reduces the life span of the connector. High-voltage arcs that are often formed during mating and unmating of high-voltage connectors further pit or degrade electrical contact surfaces.
High transient startup currents and non-rounded edges incorporated into contact interfaces can further increase the possibility of undesirable arc formation. Due to the risk of corona and arcing some existing high-voltage connectors cannot be mated while an electric current is present (hot plugged). Ground fault sensing circuits and arc fault circuits have been used for leakage detection and to provide a level of safety, however these approaches are prone to failure. Known electronic arc suppression circuits often take up space that is at a premium and add undesirable weight and cost to high-voltage distribution systems.
High altitude conditions can also increase the possibility of arcing and limit the operational capabilities of known connectors. In tactical conditions; problems such as radio communication or navigation disruption caused by electromagnetic interference (EMI) are often encountered due to arcing.
Various connector designs have attempted to address these and other connector issues in a variety of environments. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,097,515, 6,431,888, 4,703,986, 4,598,959, 4,553,000, and 4,227,765, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.